Business Management
Definition The ability to develop, sustain and grow the business in line with corporate strategic priorities for income and impact: to formulate business strategy, to understand crucial business drivers, both internal and external, and assess various business development options and interrogate management information. Effective management of resources across the business. Subskills 'Market analysis and business intelligence' Level 1 * Understands the importance of market analysis and is aware of market trends, including competitor activity. * Collects and uses relevant quantitative and qualitative data on the target audience or market. * Contributes to the identification and analysis of needs for existing and new markets, clients, partners and customers. Level 2 * Establishes and implements systems to collect, analyse and disseminate market information. * Identifies and understands market segments, applies this knowledge in anticipating and meeting client/customer/partner needs and generates a creative and successful offer in response. * Monitors market trends and potential opportunities. Level 3 * Recognises the need for market intelligence and is responsible for the design of market research. * Understands and uses market intelligence e.g. market gaps and competitor position in the development of new sources of income generation and commissioning of new products and services which achieve the income and impact required. * Assesses and makes judgements on market intelligence either to expand business opportunities, commission new products/services or to decommission existing work. 'Business strategy' Level 1 * Understands how new activities support achievement of corporate outputs. * Ensures that activity is in line with technical and financial business objectives. Level 2 * Makes a measurable contribution to the development of business strategy and value for money indicators. * Positions the business for now and the future by identifying innovative solutions to achieve impact and revenue targets. * Understands negotiation tools and techniques and can apply these to support the achievement of business objectives. Level 3 * Establishes business strategy and leads the realisation of dual-key plans. * Leads on the design of innovative business development approaches and the assessment of delivery mix to achieve maximum impact and income for the organisation and clients / customers / stakeholders / partners. * Leads on the development and implementation of negotiation strategies and partnership agreements that lead to enhanced business achievements. 'Product and service development /commissioning' Level 1 * Understands the need to develop and/or commission new products, services and solutions that support the delivery of corporate objectives and meet stakeholder needs. Level 2 *Develops, through recognised planning processes, new projects and services with an understanding of which approaches will work in local context and of how it will facilitate achievement of corporate outputs. *Understanding of and the ability to manage commissioning and tendering processes. Level 3 * Takes the lead for product and service development across a portfolio of services. * Recognises and manages either gaps in the product/service portfolio or opportunities for new products and services. * Responsible for identifying, designing and securing appropriate competitively tendered projects. 'Managing Risk' Level 1 * Demonstrates an understanding of business risk and can identify where risks may originate from. Undertakes business risk identification and analysis for specific initiatives in line with business risk management frameworks. Uses this to inform approach and manage risk. Level 2 * Responsible for risk and opportunity identification across the business and understands when a level of risk is acceptable. * Complies with Business Risk Management Framework responsibilities (if identified as a BMRF Process Owner). 'Managing relationships with customers, clients and stakeholders' Level 1 * Collects and analyses client / stakeholder / partner feedback and perceptions and identifies needs within specific area of work. Identifies barriers to service delivery and contributes to their resolution. * Communicates consistently and effectively with stakeholders and responds to changing circumstances in order to enhance brand and reputation. Level 2 * Takes the lead role in managing the client and stakeholders for a specific activity. * Keeps abreast of operating context. Uses stakeholder analysis, facilitation and problem solving approaches to resolve issues and remove barriers to effective service delivery. * Identifies important relationships and develops strategies to strengthen these within specific area of work. Level 3 * Manages complex or strategically important client/stakeholder/partner relationships, which achieve significant impact for the organisation. * Anticipates changing circumstances and barriers to stakeholder engagement and takes action to minimise these. 'Resource management for business development and implementation' Level 1 * Understands and uses human, financial, IT and knowledge resources efficiently and effectively in order to achieve results. * Has strong sense of value for money and understands the importance of delivering within expenditure and income budgets. * Supports procurement and negotiation processes. Level 2 * Negotiates and manages the deployment of resources in efficient manner and in the context of a clear understanding of overall strategy. * Identifies and actively manages the development of staff skills that are needed when building new strategies and business. * Understands how to use and communicate management information. * Identification and management of resource risks including anticipating changing circumstances and mediating between conflicting needs and expectations. Level 3 * Takes the lead and is responsible for the efficient use of all resources in order to achieve corporate outputs. * Uses the commissioning process to align resources with priorities. * Develops effective resource management strategies and policies for a portfolio of work and monitors their implementation. 'Monitoring and Evaluation' Level 1 * Understands the importance of evaluation. Is thorough in the collection and communication of evaluation data. * Supports the achievement of targets and monitors own contribution towards these. Level 2 * Builds monitoring and evaluation into the business strategy. * Grounds evaluation in external market context and adjusts measurement to provide clear evidence of effectiveness. * Studies evaluation data to see if new approaches have had the desired impact, reflects on lessons learned and communicates the results of valuation. Level 3 * Identifies best practice, learning, new processes or ways of working that lead to cost savings/improved delivery beyond team level. * Agrees measurable and challenging targets for individual initiatives and manages progress towards these. * Ability to understand and interpret the results and leads on the discussion and dissemination of the results. Benchmarks Statements that could serve as comparators for ability. Relevant Higher Order Skills Business Skills/Competencies